1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to liquid crystal display pixel arrays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a widely used flat panel display (FPD). It is composed of two display panels on which are formed field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled through the generated electric field to display an image.
In the LCD, a thin film transistor (TFT) array includes gate lines for transmitting scanning signals and data lines for transmitting data lines crossing each other to define pixels. Each pixel of the array includes a TFT connected to a gate line and a data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the TFT. A pixel array is formed on the TFT array using a plurality of pixels, each including the TFT.
Since a data driver of an LCD is typically a high-priced, highly functional device as compared to a gate driver, it becomes difficult to mount the data driver directly on a glass substrate using amorphous silicon TFTs. In addition, as the number of channels used increases, the manufacturing cost sharply increases. Therefore, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost, it becomes helpful to reduce the number of data driver circuits and/or the number of channels. It also becomes helpful for the LCDs to have pixel arrays which provide sufficient charging time for the gate driver circuits.